1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems comprising valves that provide for a more stable and reliable delivery system for a fluid, for example a gaseous fluid, from a tank or cylinder. The present invention also relates to methods of assembling and operating these valves, as well as retrofitting conventional cylinders with these systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are a limited number of disinfection processes that may be used to treat wastewater that are economical. Chlorine (Cl2) and sodium hypochlorite (NaClO) are examples of chemicals that are commonly used to treat wastewater economically. However, there are some problems with delivering these chemicals to the wastewater to be treated. For example, sodium hypochlorite can be difficult to deliver due to out-gassing and product degradation. Chlorine may be more cost-effective than sodium hypochlorite, but requires a higher level of operator training and awareness, and also requires that the treatment center comply with local and federal regulations that are specific to chlorine.